Portable electronic devices including smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc. are very popular and have become multi-purpose devices by supporting multiple applications such as Internet browsing, in addition to their calling and messaging functions. In fact, latest mobile marketing statistics indicate that more than 80% of Internet users around the globe access the Internet through mobile devices, predominantly using their smartphones.
Web browsers need to be optimized to support use by such mobile devices. Many mobile browsers are currently available, and they are constantly being updated and modified to enhance user experience. However, there are certain disadvantages for the browsers installed on the mobile devices, as compared to their own big screen versions (i.e., desktop personal computers and large-screen tablets).
One such disadvantage is that the existing mobile browsers are not optimized to allow smooth navigation between tabs. For example, while browsing, a user may open a number of tabs, each of them containing related, or a totally new context. When many of such tabs are open on a browser, the user may find it difficult to navigate between the different tabs that are open at a time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.